villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Krang
Krang is an antagonist in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''franchise. He also allied himself with Shredder. The 87 Series Before the series started, Krang was once a feared, powerful warlord from Dimension X, a universe of continuous war. He controlled an army of Rock Soliders, under the leadership of his right hand man, General Tragg. One day he was captured and was stripped of his body reducing him to a living brain. Krang (or what was left of him) was then banished from Dimension X, along with his mobile fortress The Technodrome, to Earth, in hopes he would never return. However during his stay on Earth, General Tragg continued the war aginst Dimension X natives, The Neutrinos. Sometime before the Turtles and Splinter were mutated, Krang met the leader of the Foot Clan, Oroku Saki aka The Shredder, the two began an uneasy alliance. Krang allowed Shredder to access his advance techonology in exchange for a new body, in which Krang himself designed. Despite this, Shredder did not live up to this deal as he was afraid that Krang would try to overthrow him. It wasn't until Shredder's countless failed attempts to kill Splinter and The TMNT that new had to create Krang's new body. When Krang's body was complete he almost was successful in killing the Turtles and bringing his troops to Earth, but the Turtles foiled his plans and sent Krang, Shredder, and The Technodrome back to Dimension X, and from that point forward, Shredder had no choice but to follow Krang's orders. Characteristics Krang is known for being a briliant scientist, having designed countless weapons, including his well known android body. He is a cold, cunning, manipulative and somewhat a sadist, as he claims that he enjoys watching "people and animals suffer" In the Archie Comics he is known to be responsible for his massacare on the characters Wingnut and Screwloose home world, and destroying all life on a planet known as Hyrobl. Despite his frail apperance, many other villains fear Krang, including Shredder, who denies this, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Baxter Stockman (before he crossed mutated into a humanoid fly) Krang is known to have several enemies other then the TMNT and Splinter, this includes Shreeka, a Dimension X crimminal who is wanted in thirteen galaxies and was Krang's old partner in crime (and possibly an old girlfriend), Maligna the Malignoid queen, and Lord Dregg, an evil alien warlord and villain of the last two seasons of the series. Despite Shredder's obsession with the Turtles and Splinter, Krang doesn't see them as mortal enemies, but as minor setbacks who need to be destroyed. Physical Appearance Krang was likely based on The Utroms, who unlike Krang, were a benevolent race of natural brain looking aliens. However, Krang is ''not an Utrom, in the episode Invasion of the Krangezoids, Krang cloned himself and while they appear to be brain like creatures at first, the cloning process allowed the cloned Krangs to "re-grow" their bodies as "Some lizards can re-grow their tails" it was here when the first (and only) time we get to see Krang's natural form, which were 10 to 12 foot tall hunched back lizard-like humanoids with Krang's "brain" as their head. However when Krang was stripped from this form, he appears as large pink brain around the size of a basketball with large eyes and a wide mouth with sharp pointed teeth two long slimy tentacles, and a ridged forehead, to move around he desighned a tall, powerful, bulky human-like android with many built in weapons including a chip where Krang and his body can grow to giant proportions, Krang himself would rest in the stomach controlling his body. When his body isn't in use, he uses a much smaller bipedal machine known as a "bubble walker" which is equipped with several weapons. ''It is unknown why after Krang was stripped from his natural form, that he never tried to find a way to re-gain it, especially after he found out his clones were able to re-grow their bodies. '' Whenever Krang speaks, he sometimes croaks like that of a lizard, possibly due to his reptile heritage. See also *Kraang Prime *The Kraang Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:TMNT Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Size-Shifter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil Ruler Category:Brutes Category:Dictator Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hammerer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Crossover Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Leader Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Giant Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Giant Category:Jerks Category:Outright Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Gadgeteers Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Partners in Crime Category:Insecure Villains Category:Technopaths Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Laser-Users Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Evil Creator Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Oppression